Remember me
by renanimeangel
Summary: Tyson is depressed, and is confused about his feelings to Kai. Can Kai save Tyson before its to late. Will Tyson make it? Or will Kai be left alone forever, with a broken heart. Kai OOC Tyson OOC poss Deathfic, Songfic..RXR REPOTSED


**Remember me**

**Ren: I was given this Cd and it had 'fields of gold' on by Sting, and that song makes me cry, so i wanted to make a fic that i could put the song into, and show some emotions that i feel into it. And this is what you get. I hope it doesnt make anyone cry. So when you finished reading it tell me what you think of it, and it will make me very happy. Also if you have the song i suggest you read it with the song playing like i did when riting it, it gives you a better feel for the fic.**

**Warning: This is a Deathfic-meaning someone might or might not die. It is also about gays so anyone who doesnt like gayness dont read. Or flame. Ive bin wanting a BBQ for a while even if its winter. Oh and its also a slight songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song by Sting...both belong to some rich guy...lucky dude.**

**Authors note- this fic has already been posted. But 'coughs with sarcasm' the lovely members of admin decided it wasn't 'suitable' so i was banned for a little while. 'now severe dislike comes to surface'. So i have returned with avengence and have reloaded the fic. MUHAHAHA.. there 'makes rude face at admin'. Even if you reviewed it the last time PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. And dont worry for those many kind reviewers who reviewed it last time.They will all be mentioned and theyre votes were taken into account and the results will be posted soon. Thank you for your time kind readers. NOW ONWARD MEN...**

**"blah blah" - speech**

**'blah blah' - thought**

**_oooo blah blah - _song**

**Fields if Gold**

Kai entered Tyson's dojo sheltering from the storm raging outside. He didn't bother knocking; after all there wasn't really a point. He had decided 2 weeks ago that he would tell Tyson about his feelings for him, and it had taken him 2 weeks for him to get up the courage to tell him. Now was the moment of truth. Just him and a small box clasped tightly in his hand. He had known for a while that Tyson wasn't 'normal', he was gay, everyone had found out after Hilary's confrontation in the middle of a battle. Time had stopped when that had happened, but Kai had supposed that it was just him. As soon as he found out his heart felt like someone had brought it out of a tumble-dryer. His heart had felt all warm, his previous wall of ice melted in an instant. All because of 3 words falling helplessly from Tyson's beautiful mouth.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

:Flashback:

Tyson was winning. But Hilary couldn't keep her mouth shut. She just had to be right. And she was so impatient. After she had found out Tyson's secret from his diary, all her hopes of having a chance with Tyson smashed without a chance. But Hilary was never one to be beaten and especially not from Tyson. So she didn't care where they were, or what they were doing, her anger and sadness rose inside her like a bird bursting for escape. Hilary stood up, fists clenched, all resolve to sort this problem out later vanished. If she couldn't have Tyson then no one would.

"You are such a jerk Tyson, how could you do this to me?" Tears fell from her face. Tyson stopped fighting to win and turned around, the sudden outburst of anger and noise startling him. Confusion lit up in his eyes.

"Wha...what are you talking about Hilary?

"Im talking about your big secret, the one you've kept us all in the dark about for so long, the reason all my emotions for you have turned to hate. I…I hate you Tyson!" Hilary burst into another fit of tears. Tyson looked totally blank for a moment, the sentences having to many large words in it. The focus to the battle completely lost.

_So he took his love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms he fell as his hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

"What secr… Oh shit" groaned Tyson quietly. He put 1 and1 together; she must've read my diary. Then Tyson's anger flared, he didn't care that he was messing with something very unstable. Hilary. "Hilary how could you? My diary is personal, and who said you could touch my stuff anyway?"

"Well." She paused. "Well I think we all need to know you secret Tyson. This even counts as lying to your team mates." The rest of the blade breakers looking utterly shocked. What had Tyson been keeping from them? "Tell us all Tyson, or I will do it for you." Her anger making her push further, she wanted Tyson to react.

"Hilary no. Please don't make me do this here." Tyson pleaded with Hilary, but she pushed him away.

"Fine, I guess its up to me," She gave a vicious laugh. "Here let me all tell you Tyson's secret." The whole atmosphere seemed to lean closer. " Tyson's secret is that he's gay. He fancies other boys." Disgust filled her face. Relief spread through Tyson's face for a brief moment until a new shock filled it." Have you anything to say Tyson?" Malice thick in her voice and disgust full in her eyes. Tears filled Tyson's eyes, but he pushed them away roughly with his sleeve. Big boys don't cry. So he wouldn't. But for some reason they wouldn't stop. The just filled faster and faster falling carelessly down his slightly tanned cheeks.

"Yes. _I am gay_. GAY. So are you happy now Hilary?" His blade stopped spinning and everyone held there breathe. He picked it up, "Im so sorry dragoon, I should have followed your advice." He pushed the tears back again before running as fast as he could out of the stadium, hushed murmurs following him all the way to his sanctuary.

:End Flashback:

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

No one had really seen him since then. They had all come around and said they didn't care. Ray and Max were gay anyway. But that didn't help. Nothing did. Then he stopped answering the door and his mobile. He was completely in solitude. And nothing helped. He just sat alone, even his grandpa had stopped trying to reason with him. They were all worried that Tyson would so something stupid. Even Hilary after all her kicking and screaming had apologized.

Tyson's POV-

I was humiliated. Why couldn't I have been normal, and all because I love Kai. Yes I know its stupid, being in love with someone I can never have. But I still hold that little bit of hope I have close to my heart. And every time I see him I hold it that much closer. But now that Hilary has dropped my secret like a bombshell I have had to hold my hope further away, like a flame to close to the skin, I don't want to get burned. But then I cant bare seeing any of them. They said they didn't care. But I still cant sort out my feelings for anything right now. I reach down to the knife again. It was a present from Kai, my most precious possession apart from dragoon. It only seems fitting that it is Kai's blade tearing me apart outside, as my lack of Kai's love tears me apart from the inside. I am all alone now. I drive the blade into my skin. To deep I think this time. Funny how I have been doing this since I almost lost Kai and then after I got Kai back I found I was gay and then I suppose in my denial I continued. My already dwindling resolve to live falling further into darkness. Im using to many large words which is unlike me. But it fits right now. My depression is getting a stronger grip on me, day by day I seem to fall further down. Its like another presence holding me in its grasp. Even now I wonder even if you did tell me that you loved me, would you have the time to save me, get this demon inside of me to release its grip? I guess I will never know.

Normal POV-

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel his body rise when you kiss his mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

Tyson pushed further down. New cuts opening old cuts spreading the already large wound. Blood fell shamelessly onto the carpet, the strange white fur lining the floor of the bathroom, soaking up the blood and the tears. The diary was thrown to the side with a new diary entry. Probably the last diary entry he would ever write. He didn't fell sadness right now. He only felt regret, regret burning in his heart, no matter how far away he held the match of love for Kai, it always seemed to burn him. Tyson stared emotionlessly at his arms, his stomach wounds had been forgotten with his happy memories of his past. The blood was flowing freely now. Too freely. Hardly any unmarred skin was left on his arms previous scars opened, but not flowing with as much force as the new ones. And yet he just stared at them. He picked up the dagger for one last cut. He hadn't realized he was crying until now a heartfelt sob reaching his ears. It was him that was crying, maybe he would be sad to leave. But in less that a year he would be forgotten as well as the troubles of the previous year.

Downstairs-

He was sure he was getting closer. He walked carefully through the mess of the rooms. Searching for Tyson. Tyson. His heart gave a pained jolt, he had a bad feeling here. The house felt cold, empty, wrong. And it shouldn't, Tyson was always the one who could make people laugh bring happiness. Tyson had a gift, and even if he didn't show it to the free dragon, he had always felt it. And he was proud of him, with all his heart. The contrast between him and Tyson making him want the younger even more. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a tear filled sob. That couldn't be Tyson could it?

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold_

Kai ran as fast as he could. He pushed himself to get to Tyson. He tore through the house, silence ringing worse than any bell in his head. 'Tyson don't give up yet'. His efforts left him standing outside the bathroom. Terrible thoughts of what could have happened to him burned in his mind. He tried the handle. It was locked. 'Please Tyson no'.

"Tyson." He yelled emotion filling his voice to breaking point. "Please, no Tyson, I cant loose you, not now, not yet." He banged on the door. It didn't move. He put all his effort into the door and managed to break it down. But when the door fell and he saw Tyson. His heart stopped.Time seemed to slow astears that he had held back found there way to the surface and welled in his eyes. "Please Tyson no," Kai managed to choke out. He crawled helplessly towards him. Tyson's eyes were growing duller by the second. "Tyson no, please don't I still have to tell you something, something important. Don't leave me now," He dug into his pocket and brought out his mobile. He dialled the emergency number. "Come on Tyson, hold on, hold on for me please. Everything will be ok." Tears fell from Kai's crimson orbs onto Tyson's chest that he was holding so tightly in his arms. Tyson's eyes began to drop slowly shut. "No, Tyson don't." Tyson's eyes flickered tiredly open just to look into Kai's desperate eyes.

"Kai…" He managed to breathe out.

"Hush. Tyson don't speak. Save your energy. Everything will be alright." Kai pushed Tyson's bloody bangs out of his pale face.

"Kai…it hurts" he breathed out. His hand grasped feebly at Kai's shirt tugging it."And there's something important that you need to know…" He trailed off. His breathing becoming more laboured. His muscles relaxing as he was falling quicklyinto a deep and unwaking slumber.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

Kai rested a pale finger on Tyson's lips, tears meeting with cold skin. Kai lifted the slowly fading Tyson and left the bathroom, Tyson's hand grasping pathetically at Kai's clothing. Kai walked over to Tyson's bed and laid him down carefully.

"I need to stop the bleeding Tyson. I'll be back soon. Just don't close your eyes" He ran off back into the bathroom searching for towels…anything that would stop the flow of blood from his loves body. He returned, his arms full of towels and bandages anything that would at least slow the escaping blood. He wrapped Tyson's arms with towels. But found more blood escaping from his stomach. "Oh god Tyson. No." He lifted the sticky, bloodstained shirt and pressed a towel to the wound. Tyson gave a sharp intake of breath. It was staring to hurt more, but he was also slowly getting numb. His skin was getting colder by the second.

" Kai…" He let out again.

"Im here Tyson. Please hold on. Hold on for me Tyson. Tyson. I…I love you. Please don't leave me now." And Kai cried. Tyson opened his eyes, the eyes that usually held such warmth and love, now dull and pain filled. The eyes that Kai had fallen in love with even with his denied feelings. It pained him to see them falling into darkness. Kai touched his cheek and reached down for his hand. And Tyson smiled. Kai reached down to the boy he loved so much and gave a gentle kiss. Letting go all hold on his emotions in one blissful moment. Tyson let out a sigh. And closed his eyes. His grip loosening on Kai, his breathing becoming more relaxed.

"I love you Kai, always and forever, remember that. Remember me." A lone tear trickled down his now pale skin, washing away the blood that stained his once beautiful face. Helifted hishand towards Kai's tear streakedcheek using the last of his strength. I gently brushed against Kai's ivory skin wiping away the icy tearsbefore itslipped down back toits place at Tysons side. Kai let out a small sob, as Tyson uttered soothing words to his love.And as he lay there with Kai, even as his fragile life was falling into an ebony dream, he knew. He was happy.

_Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold_

_-_

**Ren: Well that was it. I hope you liked it. If you guys want a sequal or another chapter then i will be happy to give. Now all you have to do is review. Sorry if Kai was a bit OOC but i thought he suited it just the way he is in it. **

**Please review there is no point spending all that time reading it and then not bother spending 30 seconds writing a review. Review. Thank you. This fic was produced for the New Year but because it was removed it no longer counts really. But im still gonna say it anyway. Happy New Year. **

**Serenity**


End file.
